elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet the Character – Tharayya
Meet the Character – Tharayya is part of the Meet the Character series on official website. This entry was published on 02/13/2019. Contents Interview notes from the Imperial Library’s Office of Estranged Volumes delinquency report at the behest of the Grand Chancellor. Tharayya? Sure, the Undaunted know her. She’s a treasure hunter with a nose for trouble to rival mine. She’d make a great Trailblazer if she cared to get her hands dirty, but the glory she’s after isn’t the kind bragged about over beers. That woman has ambitions and woe to anyone who gets in her way. Just ask her ex-husband. You’ll find him stuffed in her pocket. He deserved it. -Yisareh Yes, we’ve crossed paths. I’ve never met anyone so interested in my research. It was really quite flattering! Tharayya and I must have spent a week discussing my theory surrounding the establishment of Arkngthamz-Phng. I’ve known scholars who are less well-versed after decades at the College of Sapiarchs, let alone self-taught! It’s just a pity she’s so … territorial. Oh, well, I don’t wish to speak ill of a professional rival. It’s just that competition for unspoiled ruins can be fierce! Especially with her. And I’m not one for making unfounded claims, but I suspect she stole my notes on the Dwemer of eastern Skyrim. -Neramo Who? I don’t know any Tharayyas. What, Stibbons? Can’t you see I’m—you know her? She offered you a bribe? Stibbons! Since when do you fraternize with disreputable women behind my back? I met her? Well, a lady of my standing can’t be expected to keep track of all the would-be dabblers following in my footsteps. I’ve said all there is to say on the matter. -Lady Clarisse Laurent We’ve actually encountered Tharayya on several occasions. Bangkorai, Anequina, Vvardenfell. She has this uncanny knack for appearing when we’re hot on the trail of a new discovery. Quite persistent. She’s made several attempts to lure me from the service of my lady, but no amount of reward or praise could make me abandon Lady Laurent. Ah, it’s nearly tea time! Excuse me, my lady will be quite cross if I’m late with her afternoon libation. -Stibbons Vexing woman. We met over drinks in Whiterun of all places. I took a shine to Tharayya at first, good listeners are hard to find, and she couldn’t get enough of the details of my latest adventure. I was going to invite her along on my expedition, but it wasn’t until after I’d paid her tab that she decided to speak up about her marital commitments. That was the last I saw of her, though I am certain she’s the one who shoved me into a crevasse on my way to Saarthal. She’s widowed now, I hear, which someone should look into. Don’t quote me on any of that. -Narsis Dren I like her. No nonsense. Tharayya reminds me of me, if I cared about any of the stuff we’re hunting. Or maybe my brother, if he had any common sense. Raynor and I were going to sign on with her for an expedition to find the lost Vault of Mhuvnak. If it were anyone else, I’d say they were chasing fairy tales, but Tharayya’s nothing if not practical. When she’s on to something, it’s because she’s got proof. That fell through though. Personality conflict. Raynor gets too handsy--with the Dwarven stuff. I was tempted to go this one on my own, but I can’t leave my brother to his own devices for long without serious risk of becoming an only child. -Kireth Vanos She hit me! -Raynor Vanos Category:Meet the Character